


Amour-Propre

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Creepy Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Hair Braiding, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, always-a-girl!Hannibal Lecter, always-a-girl!Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hide behind your hair and clothes because it makes it easier for you to avoid meaningful contact with people," Hannibal says gently. "This is an exercise to get you out of that habit." </p><p>(Ficlet fill for the following HannibalKink prompt: "Okay so, I have this headcanon that fem!Will would have long brown hair that she'd let be all over the place on purpose in order to make eye contact even more difficult to achieve. I'd like to see fem!Hannibal (could be during a session, but not necessary) gently reach for her and fix her a ponytail or something, to clear her face.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour-Propre

"What-What are you doing?" Will stammered, frozen in place, staring down at the dark wood of Hannibal's desk, looking rather like a skittish fawn. 

Hannibal smiles down at her politely, but she runs her fingers through Will's long, messy hair again and separates it into three sections. "You hide behind your hair and clothes because it makes it easier for you to avoid meaningful contact with people," Hannibal says gently. "This is an exercise to get you out of that habit." 

"So you think French braiding my hair like we're sixteen tear olds at a slumber party is going to suddenly make me like eye contact?"

"No. I think it will make it more difficult for you to avoid it." Hannibal hums a little as she works, bars of some song Will doesn't know, and Will would be lying if she didn't find it strangely soothing to have Hannibal braiding her hair. 

Hannibal deftly pulls a ponytail holder from the top drawer of her desk and finishes the braid, slinking back to her seat in one of the great black leather chairs. "There. Much better," Hannibal murmurs, eyeing the other woman appreciatively. 

Will feels more vulnerable than she has in a long time, no bangs or messy waves to shrink behind, her psychiatrist looking at her in a way Will usually sees reserved for a particularly good meal or interesting artwork. 

"You are quite beautiful, Will, when you are not trying to hide. You have nothing to try to conceal."

Will flushes pink at that, gripping the armrest of Hannibal's desk chair tighter. "Thank you."

* * *

Hannibal has to bite down on her lip to keep from smiling when she sees Will next, Will's eyes closed and quietly monologuing about the crime scene she was standing in the centre of. 

Will's hair is braided. It's messy, strands slipped free and a few dark brown curls escaped to frame her face, but it's distinctly a French braid, the same way Hannibal had done it. Whether dear Willow was conscious of it or not, she is now visibly Hannibal Lecter's. 

It sends the most delightful surge of satisfaction and pride through Hannibal's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on HannibalKink [here.](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=4029382)


End file.
